Dixie Steele
by skyler23
Summary: Ana, is a famous pop singer who be friends Mia Grey. When Mia invites Ana to take a break from work and visit her, she agrees even thought she can't stand Christian, but what happens when a night in aspen, drinks and a night of True or dare changes everything. will she change her mind about how she feels about Christian?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

August 9 2013

The concert was amazing, it was the biggest yet. The moment I walked into my changing room, I throw myself on the couch. Needing a minute to breath. I couldn't believe this was happening to me, I had everything I ever wanted, money, fame, but I wished for one night where I could do anything and everything a normal 22 year old girl would do.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"Ana, that was woow." My manager Gina looks at me. " that was great, everyone loved you."

"I rocked, did you see how much they loved the new song."

"there is something I need to ask you. I have a friend who has ask me for a favour."

"Okay go on.."

"His little sister wants to meet you." she takes a moment to say more. "I own him a favour so please do this for me."

"Fine, but one condition after I meet her I get to go back to the hotel and do as I please for one whole day."

"We have that meeting tonight." she tells me.

"cancel it." I dare her to say no.

"Fine, I will go get her."

another girl wanting to meet me. don't get me wrong I love my fans, but I would love to have some me time. I'm exhausted. I will do this and then i will go back to my hotel and do something fun maybe go out on town.

the door opens and there standing a girl jumping up and down. "Hi, Im Ana whats your name?" I smile.

"Mia Grey, I can't believe it's really you."

"Well nice to meet you Mia, Would you like a drink?" I ask.

"That would be great thanks."

"You heard the girl, get us some drinks please." I ask Gina.

Gina takes a minute and walks out the door. I need to get out of here before she come back, I need a night out badly. I want to feel normal for a few hours.

I quickly grab my jacket, and purse. Mia stares at me not knowing whats going on. I walk to the door and stop "Are you coming?" she giggles and we walk out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Won't she be mad if she doesn't find us?" Mia ask.

"Probably, but I really need a drink and couple hours to myself!" I stop and reach into my purse for lip-gloss. "Do you have a Car Mia?"

"Yes! It's over there." she points.

"Well are you up to having some fun?" I ask.

"Of course I am! I know a great place." she smiles.

When we walk into the Club we are seated in the VIP, we order drinks. when Whatever you like by T.I. goes on I stand up and dance to it. The waiter arrives with our drinks, I reach for a shot and down it. taking a sip of my cranberry-vodka, I take a seat beside Mia.

"So you wanted to meet me, her I am! do you still like me." I laugh.

"Yes, you're amazing. I can't believe I'm sitting here with you, I'm your biggest Fan."

We talk about a lot of things through the night, she lets me know she has two brothers, about her vacation in paris and the things she enjoys doing. we drink and dance most of the night. I excuse myself for a moment needing to use the bathroom. While walking to the bathroom, I reach into my purse for my cell phone, not really paying attention to where I am going I bump into someone. ready to yell at who ever bump into me, but words fail me when I notice the man standing in front of me, the beautiful man.

I shake my head "Are you blind, watch where you're going."

"Excuse me! Maybe if you pay attention you wouldn't have bumped into me."

"Actually you bumped into me." With that I move pass him.

When I get to the bathroom, I can't believe how irritated I am. I try to brush it off knowing its over, I retouch my make up and walk out. When I walk back to the table I see Mia sitting with someone, I can only see his back. I wonder who he is until I get close enough and see the rude man, I had bumped into.

"Ana, I would like you to meet my brother Christian Grey."

He stands up and smirks at me. "We have already met Mia."

"Yes we have, well I better get going it was nice meeting you Mia. I have an early morning, but I hope to see you again Mia."

"Yes, I would like that. Here give me you're cell phone."

I hesitate but I do.

"This is my number when ever you're in town we should get together." she smiles.

"Okay great." I smile back. "Well see ya." I give Christian one last dirty look and walk out.

* * *

**Two months later..**

It had been a long two months, concerts, interviews, music videos. I needed a break, a vacation. Mia and I had kept in contact, ever since that night we had become friends. She had invited me to come to seattle and visit. I had agreed in a heart beat, needing some time off. When I got off the airplane there was an SUV waiting for me. The door open and there stood in front of me Mia. she giggle and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you came Ana. We are going to have so much fun." she said.

"Thanks for having me. I'm glad to be here."

When we arrived at Mia's house, I couldn't believe how big her house was. when we walk into the door, we were welcome by her parents.

"Mother, this is Ana Steele."

"Nice to meet you Ana, I'm Grace."

"Nice to meet you." I smile. "Thanks for having me in your lovely home."

"We are happy to have you, Mia has talked a bout you a lot. We really wanted to meet you."

"Ana, this is my father Carrick."

"Nice to meet you." I reach for his hand and shake it.

"Would you like a drink." he asks. " I would love one thank you."

We walk to the living room. "Have a seat Ana." Grace says. "Our two sons will be joining us for dinner tonight, I know you have met Christian already. We can't wait for you to meet Elliott."

Oh great I think to myself, I have to see that man again. I really can't stand him. "I can't wait." I say trying to sound as sincerely as I can.

"Come Ana, I want to show you the room you will be staying in."

The rest of the day Mia and I spend it gossiping and talking about what I had been up to. I really like Mia she is not like other girls I know she likes me for who I am, and I see a true friend in her no hidden motives.

"I better go get ready, dinner should be ready soon!." Mia stands and walks to the door. " I'm really glad you're here."

"Me too. I will see you downstairs." with that I take a minute to think, I really like her family. Growing up I didn't have the most stable life, my mother married three times. The only good choice she ever made for me, was bringing Ray into my life. He had been the greatest father I could have ask for. I knew I needed to go visit him soon and spend time with him. It had been months since I had last seen him.

After getting ready, I walk downstairs and I am welcome by a young cute guy who I assumed is Elliott.

"Hi, gorgeous."

" Hi. You must be Elliott." I say smiling.

"I guess I must be."

"Ana Steele." I say.

he smiles at me. "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure, thanks."

We turn and head for the living room, Elliott hands me a drink and we are soon deep into conversation. When we are interrupted by non other than Christian and Mia.

"Hi" Christian says.

"Hi, nice seen you again." not really.

he smiles and says nothing more. After dinner, Grace offers everyone coffee, but I decline. They ask me about my life, and what goals I have. I tell them about the new album I am working on and they ask to hear a song.

"Come on Ana, let us hear it please." she begs.

"Fine." I say I really can't say no to her. "May I?" point at the piano I say.

"of course darling." Grace says.

I star playing the piano, I have given hundreds of Concerts, but now I feel shy in front of this people. I close my eyes and let the words come out." This song is called someones watching over me."

_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up_  
_No I won't break down_  
_Sooner than it seems life turns around_  
_And I will be strong_  
_Even if it all goes wrong_  
_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_  
_Someone's watching over me_

_Seen that ray of light_  
_And it's shining on my destiny_  
_Shining all the time_  
_And I wont be afraid_  
_To follow everywhere it's taking me_  
_All I know is yesterday is gone_  
_And right now I belong_  
_To this moment to my dreams_

_So I won't give up_  
_No I won't break down_  
_Sooner than it seems life turns around_  
_And I will be strong_  
_Even if it all goes wrong_  
_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_  
_Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't matter what people say_  
_And it doesn't matter how long it takes_  
_Believe in yourself and you'll fly high_  
_And it only matters how true you are_  
_Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

"Wow, that was amazing Ana." Mia claps.

they all agree and clap. I can feel Christian's eyes staring at me, when I turn around and stare back at him he looks away. I can't deny he is Sexy, very sexy.

"So before, we knew you were coming we had planed a going away weekend with some friends." Mia says. "Christian owns a house in aspen, and we like to go there on weekends. I hope you're okay with that."

I take a look at Christian, but he's too busy looking at his cell phone. "It sounds like fun." I smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N : I would like to thank everyone for the nice reviews, and for dose who left mean ones. Stop reading if you don't like it no one is making you. Please review and enjoy.**

The moment I walked into the house, I couldn't believe how big it was. I might not like Christian, but he has good taste. The flight had been awkward the six of us not knowing each other well enough, leaving us with nothing to talk about. Mia invited a guy, who she is casually dating, his name is Jason and seems really into her. Elliott brought a pretty blonde name Kate, not sure what to think of her yet. Christian didn't care to bring anyone, Mia has told me that he doesn't usually bring girls around. I'm wondering why?

"Ana, you look so familiar. I just don't know where I have seen you." Kate says.

"You probably know one of her songs, you might recognize her as Dixie Steele." Mia says.

"O-M-G you're Dixie Steele." She smiles. "It totally makes sense, I love your songs."

"Thanks." I smile at her.

"We should get this party started, come on girls I will make us some drinks." Kate laughs.

"I will meet you girls in a minute, need to use the bathroom."

"Okay, we will be in the living-room." Mia lets me know.

"Alright"

I wait, until they leave. I walk up the stairs, wondering where the bathroom is, after walking into the wrong room twice I find it. After touching-up my make-up I walk downstairs and look for the girls. When I see Christian standing by the window, I stare and look at him knowing he doesn't know I am. He truly is the most beautiful human being I have ever met. Christian turns around, and I know I have been caught staring.

"Were you watching me." He says with a grin on his face.

"Please, you wish I was."

He walks closer to me. " I think you were, and I think you like what you saw." He walks away laughing.

When I walk into the living room Mia, Kate, Jason and Elliott are sitting a bottle of tequila on the table.

"Ana come, we are taking shots." Mia says.

"It's late, I think I will be heading to bed now." I say.

"Come on Ana, it's not even ten yet." Elliot laughs.

"Fine, but just one."

Elliot, poor's me a shot and I down it. Christian joins the party a glass of scotch in his hand, his eyes catch mine when he walked into the room.

"I have an idea." Mia says jumping around. "Let's play true or dare."

"Mia we are not twelve." Christian yells.

"I guess it could be fun." Kate says.

Elliott agrees with her, and I and Jason go along with it.

"Alright, I will begin." Mia overly excited says. " Kate True or Dare?"

"It's a tought one, I pick dare!"

"I dare you to sing one of Ana's songs."

"Come on that one is difficult." Kate laughs.

We all look at her waiting for her to do it, I wonder what song she will pick.

"Okay, okay!."She stands up.

she chooses, one of my favorites Summertime sadness. We all laugh at her, she is horrible.

"You will pay for this Mia Gray." Kate laughs.

Elliott poor's everyone another round of shots.

"Okay, my turn, Jason true or dare?" Kate says.

"True."He answers.

"When are you officially going to ask Mia to be your girlfriend." Kate says, smiling.

"KATE" Mia yells.

Jason laughs nervously. " I was planning on doing it this weekend, but thanks for ruining the surprise."

Mia hugs him jumping up and down.

"So it's my turn." Jason laughs. "True or Dare Elliott?."

"Of course Dare." Elliott smiles.

" I dare you to run, outside only wearing your underwear."

"No hell no." he shakes his head.

We were all laughing at him. "You have to come on Elliott." I say

He rises and drops each piece of clothing he has on. "I Hate all of you." With that he runs out the door, a few second later he is back freezing. Kate hands him a shot and he devours it.

"True or Dare Ana?" Elliott says.

"Dare." I say very confidently.

"I Dare you to kiss, Christian."

"Elliott, don't." Christian yells.

"What are you scared you will like it." I yell.

He looks at me without saying anything. I move close to him, I kneel between his legs. I move my hands to his face and pull him close to me.I kiss him soft and dense. Everyone stares at us not saying anything.I broke off the kiss.

"There was it that bad." I move away.

He gets up and walks off. Leaving me feeling uneasy, he probably didn't like it. I told myself that.

"Well, it's getting late, I am off to bed." I tell them.

They all begged me to stay, but I decline and made my way to my room. Thinking about the kiss I just had with Christian, how soft his lips were. How sexy he looked, I need to stop thinking of it. I know he didn't like it that's why he walked away

I lay in bed tossing around not being able to sleep, I could hear music being played. Curiosity took over and I wonder out of my room, I stood staring at Christian playing the piano such a sad song he was playing. I was impressed how well he could play. I stood there for a while, just listening until I decided to walk in.

I take a seat beside him. "Don't stop." I say.

He continued to play. I watched, until he stopped

"You're very good."

"Thanks, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep. I heard music, so that's how I ended up here." I smile.

"May I?" pointing at the piano I say.

"Of course."

I begin to play, he listen and stayed quite. He watched me do the thing I enjoy the most. After a few minutes, the words came out of my mouth.

Baby, baby, are you listening?  
Wondering where you've been all my life  
I just started living  
Oh, baby, are you listening?

When you say you love me  
Know I love you more  
And when you say you need me  
Know I need you more  
Boy, I adore you, I adore you

I stop, I need to stop and get out of her. "I better, go." I say

"Wait, finish your song." He tells me.

"It's not finished yet, I've been working on it. I will let you know when it's done."

He smiles. "Stop doing that." he says

"Doing what?"

"biting your lip." he touches my mouth with the tip of his finger. "It does things to me, you don't understand."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to be the one who bits it." he whispers.

"Then do."

"Ana, I am not good for you trust me." he stand up. "Goodnight Ana." with that his out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The way his tong tasted, the way he kissed me. I moaned into his mouth with pleasure, I needed him to touch me. His hand reached under my skirt, I plead for him to touch me there, to caress my folds. he's hands tease me like no other have. I needed him, I wanted him more than I desired anything. I reach for him pulling him closer to me, he let out a sexy laugh his beautiful eyes gazing at me. his hands got closer to where I needed them to be,but he stopped leaving me feeling naked without his feeling. I called for his warmth. I needed him.

"Ana, walk up , walk up!" With that, he disappeared. " We need to go shopping" Mia said.

"I'm up!.. I'm up." I attempt to shake my dream out of my head.

"Are you ok, you're looking strange." She gazed at me.

"I'm good. just experienced a weird dream, So we're going shopping can't wait."

I lied it had been the most awesome dream.

"The boys are taking us girls, out for dinner tonight." She smiles "I need something sexy to put on."

I shut my eyes for a second, recalling my dream. After a long shower, I get dress and head downstairs. I walk into the kitchen and find Mia and Kate sitting at the table. I grab a glass and pour Orange juice.

"So I was telling Kate, we should definitely hit a nightclub tonight." Mia says very excited.

I smile, nod and agree with her.I walk away, leaving them needing a minute to recall last night. I give up in front of the window by the main door the beautiful view relaxing me. I can't stop thinking about Christian. I've never felt like this about anyone before. the way his lips taste, I can't push the thought of my head needing to try them one more time. I shake my head and decide to forget about it. I knew we could never be together.

Shopping with Mia was exhausting. She drag me to every store you could possible think off, until she found the perfect dress. I was grateful when we pull into the parking lot of the house. Calling for a bath, and a large glass of wine. " I might take a quick snooze before we go out." I tell the girls.

They nod and I walk upstairs. The boys had gone out fishing, I had avoided Christian all day. Thankful for that I walked into the bathroom and turn the water on letting the tub fill I grab my cell phone and checked my email nothing new.

After a relaxing shower I put my rope on and take a seat looking out the window, I grab my guitar thankful I had brought it with me. I pull out my notebook and pen. when I write nothing else matter I'm on my own little world where no one can hurt me. I give up when I hear a knock.

"Come in." Christian walks in.

I try covering myself feeling expose. "Howdy" I can't believe I just said that, he makes me nerves.

"Howdy yourself!" he laughs "Can we Talk?" serious Christian is back.

"About?" I demand.

"about what it would take to have you beneath me."

"Did you seriously just said that."

"What! Are you seeing someone now?"

I stand up straighter. "You're not my type." I lied.

"Are you sure. If I recall correctly you were willing to kiss me last night."

I shivered at his words. "Even if you were, I don't put out until at less the fourth date. and last night I wasnt feeling myself."

"I don't date Ana."

"Well I don't sleep around."

"I can't stop thinking about you. I need you now." he draws closer to me.

"Stop!" I say, but he ignores it and goes closer. his lips are on mine, I tear away before he can deepen it.

"I don't know what type of girls you go out with, but I am not that easy." I move away from him."Please leave!"

He stood there and said nothing.

"Fine then I will leave." I walked pass him and into the bathroom hoping he would be gone by the time I got out. How dare he think I am that easy, yes I want him, but I will not be treaded that way and expect to jump on him. Simply because that's what he wants.

* * *

"OMG Ana that guy is totally checking you out!" Mia lets me know.

"No he is not." I say trying to quiet her down.

"He definitely is." Kate says. "Oh god his coming this direction." they both giggle.

" Hi beautiful girls. why is it that three beautiful girls are sitting here by themselves?."

"They are not alone!" Christian, Elliott and Jason say getting closer to us.

"Well Ana is!" Mia says.

I just can't believe she said that! Christian gives her an annoyed look and takes a seat.

"Hi Ana, my name is Alex would you like to dance with me?"

"Certainly." I agree he is somewhat cute.

We walk to the dance floor and start to dance, I turn to see what Mia and them are doing and I see Elliott, Jason, Mia and Kate walking to the bar. Christian stays behind his eyes are on me never leaving once. I can tell he's angry and I am liking it. the song ends and I get back to our table. I choose a seat as far away as I can from Christian. reaching for my cranberry vodka I take a long sip, Christian gets up and moves closer to me.

whispering in my ear he says " I know what you're doing."

"What am I doing?"

"You're attempting to make me jealous!" he says.

"Why would I do that for?"

"Because you want me as much as I want you!"

"You're Crazy." I say standing up.

he takes after me, I move fast trying to lose him. He grabs me by the elbow and pulls me tight to him. "Stop, let me show you how good It can be between us."

I say nothing.

"Let's get out of her." he puts his hand out for me to take it.

I take his hand and we sneak out of the club.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

**_AN: I can't believe how many people are following my story thank you! I'm very happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for more. _**

The way Christian's hand feels at the nape of my back sends shivers up my back. He shows me the way to his car, whispering sweet things in my ear. I turn around not being able to hold back my feelings anymore and plant a sweet kiss on his lips, he moves us towards the wall away from the club entrance deepening the kiss. A voice shouting his name gets closer and closer to us.

"Christian." The woman says.

Christian pulls away from me leaving me feeling exposed.

"Leila what are you doing here?" He says angrily.

"I thought I would come and surprise you." She said looking down.

"You shouldn't have!" Reaching for her he grabs her by the arm. "Ana, Taylor will take you back to the house."

"It's fine, I can take care of myself." I turn and walk away from them going back inside the club. I knew it was too good to be true, I didn't know he had a girlfriend, I feel so embarrassed. Walking to the bathroom finally alone, I let the tears out.

"Ana are you okay?" Kate says as she sees me when she walks in.

"Yes, I'm fine." I try to smile so she won't ask more.

" Did Christian make you cry, because if he did, I will kill him."

"No its fine, I had a few too many drinks. However, I could really use one more now should we?" I say.

"Yes, come on!"

After too many drinks and dancing, we made it back to the house Jason carries Elliott in since he had way too much to drink. We laugh at them trying to get up the stairs until christian comes down wearing nothing but pajama pants. Oh god he is so sexy.

"what the fuck is happening here." he yells.

"Jason is trying to get Elliott up the stairs and it's very funny." Mia says, laughing.

they continue to move up the stairs, but they both stumble down.

"for fuck sakes, let me." he takes Elliott and helps him up Elliott looks at his brother and laughs. " Hi little brooo." Elliott says.

Christian walks him to his room without saying a word.

"Well I'm off to bed ladies I had an awesome night." I say.

They hug me and we each make our way to our rooms. When I get to mine the voice of the man I had hoped not to have to deal with tonight calls my name. I walk into my room and try to lock it before he gets in with no luck he pushes the door open.

"Ana we need to talk."

"No, we don't."

"Yes, we do."

"Please leave, I want to change."

"I am not leaving until you let me explain what happen."

"Fine then stay." I say taking my dress off I try to ignore him, but I can feel him staring at me. Walking into the closet, I grab a shirt and shorts and put them on.

"Are you going to stand there all night." I ask.

"Ana I.."

"Is that your girlfriend." I ask.

"No. I don't do the girlfriend thing."

"Oh, so you're just fucking her."

"Are you jealous Ana?" He smiles.

"you wish I was." I laugh. "You can sleep with whoever you want, it's cool."

Christian takes a step towards the bed.

"anyone, but me." I bite my lip, I want him to really see what he can't have.

I stand up and walk to the door. "Leave now!"

Christian doesn't move I get closer to him we are face to face "leave before Ido something stupid." I want him so bad.

"Like this?" He grabs me by the waist and kisses me, I fight it for a second, but I can't stop myself from kissing him back. He moves us to the bed, his hands caress my body, he breaks the kiss and pulls me closer to him.

"We will talk about this tomorrow, I will explain everything to you I promise. Sleep now baby!"

* * *

Walking up I turn and see christian sleeping beside me. I regret letting him stay I cant be here. I need to stop this before I get hurt. I grab clothes and change I put my jacket on and grab my purse quietly trying not to wake christian up. I make some calls and get a car to pick me up. An hour later I am on my way to the airport needing to get out of here I take the next plane to New york. before I get in the plane I recive a text from Christian.

*Ana where are you please we need to talk!*


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I would like to answer a couple of questions. Christian is still the same he likes the kinky stuff. Ana isn't a virgin in this story. I am writing this story on my phone since my computer broke trying to do my best with spelling so if there is mistakes I am sorry. I am looking for a Beta if anyone is interested and for the rude comments stop reading if you don't like my story thank you!. Oh, and Leila and Christian recently broke up in this story so she might become a problem for them. Please review and follow :)**

**chapter** **6**

The moment I walked out the car and into my house I am thankful. I've missed my bed, my space. I also needed to think about everything that had happened. It had been a long flight, but it has given me some time to clear my head; Why must I feel this way for him? He is arrogant and mad all the time. How could I've so attracted to him? My phone ringing interrupts my thoughts. Like every other call I send it to voicemail. The bell rings and I know exactly who it is I am so thankful to see Gina at the door.

"Hi darling"

"Hey, come in!"

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"I have so much to tell you. Come, let's get some tea."

I walk to the kitchen and make us some tea. We make our way to the living room.

"Okay, spill it."

I tell her all about Christian and everything that happen.

"Wow are you sure that's his girlfriend?"

"he said she is not, but I don't know if I believe him. Plus, I really don't have time for a relationship with the tour coming up."

"Well, if he really likes you he would make it work."

"Trust me its best this way."

"If you say so!." She says, taking a sip of her tea. "Come on Ana poor man answer him, his been calling non-stop."

I ignore what she said. "So what time is the show tomorrow night?"

" Seven-thirty, Tyler is opening for you."

"Really, who's that?"

"He's a new upcoming artist, he's really good."

"Well, I'm glad to be doing this tomorrow. I need the distraction." I say.

we talk some more until she lets me know she has a date and I walk her to the door.

"you have the rehearsal at four don't forget."

"I won't." I assure her on her way out. "I will see you there and have fun tonight." With that she gets in her car and it's gone.

I'm about to head upstairs when the door rings I wonder if Gina forgot something. I walk back down and open the door.

"Did you forget some...'" I stop when I see who it is. "Christian, what are you doing here."

Christian says nothing he walks in and his eyes never leave mine. He closes the door and grabs me by the waist, his lips are on mine within minutes. He taste delicious, he stops and lets me go. I try to look unaffected, but I fail.

"We need to talk Ana."

"Fine, let's go to the living room." I say showing the way. "Okay, talk?"

" You most imagine how angry I was when I woke up and you weren't there, I deserved at least a note. Don't you think?"

"You're right, but trust me this is the best for us. I don't have time for a relationship and you say you don't do them so it's best this way." I tell him.

"What if we could be together openly no-strings attached?"

"It wouldn't work Christian you got to see that. Someone would eventually end up hurt and is more likely that would be me." I say.

We stay silent for a while. I move closer to him my hands on his face. "How about friends?"

"Friends?" Christian looks annoyed. "But I want to do this." He softly kisses my lips.

I move away. "I know. So how about you tell me who that girl was?"

"Leila?" He asks.

"Yes, is she an ex-girlfriend?"

"I guess you could call her that."

"Do you still like her?"

"No it's been over between us for a few months now." He tells me.

I'm relieved when he tells me that. I can't deny how happy I am.

"Then why did she come looking for you?"

"She took it hard when I ended things. She's having trouble moving on."

I say nothing to that I can see how she would feel Christian is an amazing man. That's why I'm scared to fall for him.

"So how did you find out where I live?"

"Your manager told me." He smiles.

I'm going to kill Gina, well it was a nice surprise. We spend a while talking when I notice what time it is. I am suddenly really hungry, haven't eaten much today and it's just pass dinner time. I stand up and christian stares at me.

"What I'm starving how about I make us something to eat?"

he laughs. " let me help you."

I laugh to that. "Mr. Grey in the kitchen, I would pay to see that "

"Hey, don't laugh at me." He runs after me, when he grabs me he tickles me. I try to get away, but I can't. When his finally done, he stares at me. I wonder if I have something on my face.

"What do I have something on my face?"

"You're beautiful." He says.

I move and get up, he is making it hard for both of us, but I have to stay strong. I make dinner and we spend the night, taking some more until late. Christian seems to notice and stands up to leave.

"Stay!" I say he smiles at me when I say that. " I have a guest room its late stay."

Christian agrees, I can't deny how intense the attraction between us is. The way he looks at me turns me on, but friends with benefits isn't an option. That's not who I am.

" I have a show tomorrow you should come" I tell him.

"I would love to."

After I settle him in the guest room, I go to my room and shower, grabbing an old shirt I put it on and head to bed. Knowing his in the next room so close, makes me want to run to him. I need to stay strong I need to stay strong I repeat to myself.


End file.
